User talk:Spence32296
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clan:The Assassins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zerouh (Talk) 11:42, 13 December 2010 Joining Oh most excellent. Do you have any questions then? I am very glad you are interested, hopefully you will want to possibly take place in the government as well? Do you have an email as well, while you certainly do not have to give one, it helps to sign you up for our forums. Feel free to contact me if you ever have any questions on this wiki or at Zerouhkoe@gmail.com. Our public information is all on this wiki so feel free to browse and once again, I am most grateful you want to partake. What is your clan page now since you started a new one? 02:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Please don't delete messages from talk pages. Thanks! 22:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thanks No problem, it wasn't any trouble. = ) 21:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Account made. Hiya spence, it would appear as if I made a profile on the RS Clans Wiki. :) I'm a bit of a novice however, and could use help with navigating around the site. Mind helping me a bit? King Edge VI 17:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) hi, i would like to join you're clan, i have recently left my old one. if you let me please contact me via my private chat ( is always on). Thanks. Ascalephus Ascalephus 12:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Recently added pictures Can you re-upload the pictures you uploaded recently with names other than "picture_1," "picture_2," etc. These names are too generic, if this is not changed soon these pictures will be deleted. Cheers, 01:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Alliance Hello Spence32296, I like your clan page, Kingdom of Sparta, my clan is Red World, you can look at it by clicking this link: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan:Red_world I was wondering if you want to be allies with us... Thank you,Avsecam 00:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rolled-back. Cheers, 01:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) That War Hey Spence if you want to write up something about that war on to be put on the front page's "Featured Clan News" feel free. Just post it on my talk page and I'll put it up, you can also give me a background to put behind the text if you'd like. 17:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) There ya are. :) 04:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Woot! Image support! 04:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Party Invite! 99 Defence Party Location: 10:00PM EST Yanille The Excel's House 19:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Name? Yes, I did. 19:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Send an email to Wikia staff using and ask to have your name changed to whatever you want. Also, be sure to check that the name isn't already taken. 20:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) File:Untitled.png Hi! Can you please make sure that you don't name images like the header above. This is so that there can be minimal confusion about the image itself. I have therefore renamed an image to "File:Sparta Website.png". Though, I have noticed that this image isn't used at all on this wiki...? If you have any further questions or comments, feel free to post on my talk page. Thanks, 01:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) 99 Mining 13:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like fun. = P 13:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request Please do not edit archived pages, if you want to request for rollback do it at RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for rollback under the List of Requests section. Cheers, 16:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : It happens to all of us, and I guess you're welcome for the 8,000th edit. Good luck on your RfR. = P 17:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 08:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) PS - Gratz on 99 Mining!!! When Sparta hits tire 7 please tell me so we can give the citadels and thier plots some self-respect. (I'd like to make screen shots & pages for the resource plots) 08:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see/talk EmperorHester 11:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Catching up Hey, sent you an email, it's been awhile. How've you been? EmperorHester 15:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Are you avoiding me or something? EmperorHester 01:40, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sending an email, much more secure and private. EmperorHester 01:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Legends Since there was no denys I went ahead and approved this which means... you can apply for July Featured Clan :) 18:49, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well actually... got a bit ahead of myself :| You have 1174 words and it requires 5,000... and 5 images... We might need to redo that actually... I don't know of any page with 5,000 words... 18:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) O.O The 72 Clan apparently has 6,128 O.O, still might be way to many words... 18:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyways... Point is there is a way you can now be featured again. 18:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Attack on your page Your page has been reverted and protected. These guys obviously don't know there are active admins here... 07:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) * (Y) haha thanks excel... block exams ftl 07:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Hearts Alliance Request Hello, MY Name is Tobann clan leader and owner of Dragon Hearts. I was wanting to know if you would like to fourm a alliance with us.IF so please go to our wiki and place your clans name at the bottom of the page and ill add you to my friends list :D Thanks 07:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ok great thanks man 05:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) apoligizing. spence i would to apolagize to u and edge abotu 2 days ago if ur still pissed of at me i understand 19:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Hey, how's it going? 03:08, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Policy Changes Hey could you please take a look at this. 20:23, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Feedback Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC)